Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device including a color filter and a method of forming the same.
Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as an image sensor or a display device, includes color filter. The color filter may filter incident light according to a wavelength. Examples of a color filter may include an organic color filter and an inorganic filter. Various studies on the electronic device including the color filter are being conducted to reduce a loss of light due to the color filter and optical crosstalk between adjacent pixels.